


Normalcy

by Burgie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, after that movie no more angst is needed tbqfh, but nothing too plot-related, just fluff, minor Infinity War spoilers, only fluff, some slight angst, this was going to be angsty but I restrained myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Wanda and Vision visit a flea market and all is fluff and sweetness.





	Normalcy

It had been Vision’s idea to move out here. Far away from the other Avengers, from any dangers, from New York. From anything that they knew. Tony had been hesitant at first, reluctant to have some of his tech so far away from him where he couldn’t reach it. Wanda had vehemently protested, saying that Vision wasn’t just another of Tony’s creations, he was so much more: kind and caring and funny and admittedly a bad cook, but above all, Vision was his own self and not just some piece of _tech_. Vision had been so warmed at her words, smiling even as she revealed intimate details to the person who was technically his father. But he’d smoothed things over by saying that surely, he was a little old to be still living with his father. To his relief, Tony had relented, on the condition that Vision come back at a moment’s notice if Tony requested it. Wanda had assured Tony that she would take care of Vis, as though they were a normal couple. The normal couple that she could sometimes fool herself into thinking they were.

They lived in Scotland now. It had initially been in a rented cottage out in the countryside, where Vis had tried to teach Wanda how to cook using YouTube videos and recipes that he’d found online, and Wanda had tried to live a simple life. But taking care of animals and farmland had proved to be more difficult than it was fun, so they’d soon moved to the city. It was better there, with the bustle of other people and shops closeby, though they both quietly feared that a larger population would be a hotspot for attacks. Still, according to news articles, the most dangerous thing here were the cars and the threat of burglary. All things that they could more than deal with. And Vis had made completely certain that there was nothing around here that any bad guys could want. Well, nothing save for himself, but they could take care of that.

The weather might not be exactly perfect, but that didn’t matter at all to them. It wasn’t like Vision could rust, and Wanda didn’t mind the rain. She’d been locked up inside that Hydra facility for so long that the first time it had rained, she’d just stood outside with the rain coming down on her. She only did that sometimes now, though, not wanting Vis to worry too much if she caught a cold. Even if that would mean terrible chicken soup and being all but locked in the bedroom to recover.

But, despite the rainy days that Wanda so loved, today was a nice day. Which, considering what Wanda had planned, was just perfect.

“Good morning,” said Vision as he walked in from the bedroom to the kitchenette of their hotel room. He didn’t have to don his human disguise, not when it was just the two of them, but he did anyway. He said that it made him feel more human. Wanda knew how much he just wanted to be normal. She felt the same way about herself. He even tried to act human, going so far as to sleep. Being an android, he didn’t need to sleep, but he had a sleep mode. And he liked being able to fall asleep beside his girlfriend and then wake up next to her the next morning, to sleepy morning kisses. He’d awoken to an empty bed this morning, but the smell of cooking had informed him that she wasn’t too far away. The Scarlet Witch, others called her. He just called her Wanda, or one of the many pet names that he’d come up with for her. Wanda turned around from where she stood at the stovetop to smile up at him, her teeth so white and perfect.

“Good morning,” said Wanda, walking her fingers up his arm and snaking her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss, her breath minty. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well,” said Vision, almost against her lips. He kissed her again, his arms going around her waist. They’d started out almost shy, kissing over a failed dinner one night, but that shyness was gone now. Now, it was all Vis could do to resist the urge to pull her up onto the counter and kiss her until day turned to night.

But their kiss ended too soon as the scent of burning reached their nostrils, and Wanda broke away with a Russian curse to attempt to salvage their meal.

“I’m beginning to suspect that there may be another reason behind your failed cooking experiments,” said Vision with a chuckle. Wanda blushed, moving the bacon from the pan to a plate.

“It is not so bad,” said Wanda with a shrug. “I have eaten worse.”

“You don’t need to eat bad food,” said Vision. “I do have my father’s credit card, after all.” Wanda laughed, as she always did when Vision mentioned his father’s money. While she may no longer harbour hatred for Tony Stark (how could she, when he’d created something as wonderful as Vision?), it gave her a sense of joy to know that his money was being spent on her. He was, quite literally, paying for what he’d done. Even if it, technically, hadn’t been his fault, as Vision had explained to her.

“It is a sin to waste food,” said Wanda as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon. It was rather burnt, but she definitely wasn’t about to admit that. Vision smiled gently at her, taking a piece for himself. It was very crunchy, and he said as much.

“Let’s go out for breakfast,” said Vision after Wanda had finished off the rest of the bacon. He’d heard her say that her brother ate a lot, but she clearly had her brother’s appetite. And really, with the power that she could wield (and often did, though not here), why shouldn’t she have a large appetite?

“I had plans for today, but breakfast can work into those plans,” said Wanda.

“What plans?” asked Vision, wrapping his arms around her as she turned to put the plate in the sink.

“I was thinking that we could visit a flea market,” said Wanda, turning back around to face him once the plate was gone. Vision raised his eyebrows.

“Why would we need fleas?” asked Vision. Wanda laughed.

“Flea markets don’t sell fleas, you know?” said Wanda, smirking at him. Her eyes gleamed with amusement. Vision chuckled, resting his forehead to hers.

“I was only joking,” said Vision. Wanda poked her tongue out at him impishly.

“Sure you were,” said Wanda. She pecked him on the nose before gently brushing past him on her way to the bedroom, where she grabbed a coat and scarf. Despite the sun, it would still be cool outside. It always was here.

“Shall I hire a car?” asked Vision as they stepped outside of the hotel and into the watery sunlight.

“Sometimes, you still sound like Stark’s babysitter,” said Wanda with a smirk. Vision shook his head with a laugh.

“My apologies, it’s… a difficult habit to break,” said Vision. “I was Jarvis for so long, after all.”

“I know,” said Wanda, squeezing his hand and swinging it a little. “I was only joking.” Vision chuckled again as his words were used against him, pressing his lips to Wanda’s forehead.

“My question still stands, however,” said Vision. “How will we be getting to the flea market?”

“It is not far away,” said Wanda, turning and beginning to walk along the pavement. “I saw a flyer about it not long ago.”

“I see,” said Vision, only too happy to walk with her. With his hand in hers, he could almost pretend that they were just a normal couple, going for a walk on a pleasant Scottish day. He felt warm, like the sun was shining right through him. Wanda made him feel more human, which was strange considering her own powers, but it was one of the things that he loved about her. One of many.

“We have arrived,” said Wanda, grinning as they reached their destination. Vision felt a little taken aback- this place was chaos. People were walking everywhere, there was so much noise and movement and smells that even his brain began to feel a little overloaded. He touched his hand to his forehead, trying to steady himself. Wanda’s grin quickly faded when she saw his gesture.

“Are you okay?” asked Wanda, her eyes wide with concern.

“Fine,” said Vision, shaking his head. “I just feel a little overwhelmed.” Wanda smiled.

“I was too, the first time I came to a place like this,” said Wanda. “They can be a little overwhelming, but I enjoy it.”

“Then I’m sure that I will come to enjoy it just as much,” said Vision, giving her a gentle smile. Wanda gave him a kiss in return.

Vision looked around as the two walked through the busy marketplace, hand in hand. He could smell cooking food, coffee, incense, even some sweet baked goods.

“So, about that breakfast,” said Vision, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him. Wanda grinned, caught up in the moment. “What are you in the mood for? My research has shown that the people here sell all manner of things. Sir- I mean, Tony- came to places like this often, upon which he was severely reprimanded by Miss Potts- Pepper.”

“It’s okay,” said Wanda, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder as Vision shook his head. “Old habits are hard to break, as you said. Though at least your habits are only referring to Stark as your master, not always keeping an eye out for danger and expecting that danger around every corner.” Vision kissed her forehead.

“Breakfast?” he prompted. At least he never had to convince her to eat, she’d never spend hours in a workshop trying to make or fix something.

“Pancakes,” said Wanda, seeing a market stall not far away that had big, fluffy pancakes and waffles emblazoned across the banners that decorated the stall. As they got closer, they could both see and smell the syrup, cream, and various fruits that would accompany the sweet breakfast foods.

“I will order some waffles,” Vision decided as they stood in line, holding hands and really looking just like any other couple there.

“And coffee,” said Wanda. She laughed. “I couldn’t have much coffee growing up, Pietro would always steal it and-“ She cut off suddenly, her words unable to get past the sudden lump in her throat. She turned her head in to Vision’s chest, trembling as tears stung her eyes. Vision gently ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her.

“I’ll order,” said Vision, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to speak by then. She might be able to compose herself, but it would be some time before she could speak without her voice trembling.

“You have the money anyway,” said Wanda, her voice as wobbly as he’d expected. He smiled, glad that at least she still had her sense of humour.

After paying for and receiving their meal, Wanda and Vis sat at one of the picnic tables that were scattered about the marketplace. After spending the majority of his existence not needing to eat, Vision had to admit that food could be quite delicious. Even food coming from what Miss Potts would have described as ‘a filthy health and safety nightmare’. Wanda smirked at Vision halfway through her meal.

“You have a little something… here,” she said, swiping some cream that had ended up on the tip of Vision’s nose. He laughed, warmed all over again by her presence, her very existence. He would do anything to keep her around. Still laughing, he dabbed cream onto the tip of Wanda’s nose.

“So do you now,” said Vision, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“That is so cheesy!” said Wanda, but she laughed and didn’t protest as Vision kissed the cream away.

Here in the sunlight, surrounded by the sounds and smells of the flea market, it was so easy to pretend that they were just a normal couple, out for breakfast at the flea market. Vision honestly wouldn’t mind if they kept up this pretence for as long as possible. Maybe, if they pretended long enough, it would be real.


End file.
